WAR
by Crazeh People
Summary: ini adalah perang, perang antara Jimin dan 'itu', perang untuk memperebutkan seorang Min Yoongi, ya, ini sebuah perang. A BTS Story, YoonMin Min!Bot Review juseyo. PS : siapkan kantung atau wadah apapun itu, karena saya tidak yakin apakah yang terjadi di akhir setelah kalian membaca fict ini
war

pairing : yoonmin min!bot

a/n : huehehehehe, ini ff yoonmin pertama saya ihiks, entahlah, apa ini cukup bagus atau malah jelek banget, tapi saya emang lagi suka banget sama yoonmin, hehehe, entahlah ya, kok lama lama saya jadi gaje gini ya? asyudahlah. happy reading aja ya.

"hyung~"

jimin memeluk lengan yoongi.

"tidak jimin, aku sedang sibuk."

yang lebih tua mencoba melepaskan jeratan tangan yang lebih muda dari lengan nya. jimin mendengus sebal saat melihat yoongi kembali fokus pada komputer di hadapan nya.

"hyung, saranghae~"

jimin kembali berujar, kali ini ia memeluk leher yoongi, sementara yang di peluk menghela nafas nya kasar.

"hentikan jimin."

jawab yoongi dengan datar, melepaskan pelukan jimin di lehernya.

"hyung~ kumohon~"

jimin kembali merengek dan masih belum menyerah untuk membuat yoongi mengikuti apa yang ia mau, kali ini jimin duduk di pangkuan yoongi, membuat pandangan yoongi pada komputer nya terhalang.

"park jimin! duduk di sofa dan berhenti merengek, aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu saat ini."

yoongi menatap tajam jimin dan menunjuk kearah sofa merah yang terletak di pojok ruangan. jimin mengurucutkan bibir nya, lalu bangkit dari pangkuan yoongi. jimin berjalan kearah sofa sambil merutuk sebal, dan yoongi bisa mendengar rutukan jimin, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

yoongi mencoba menenangkan dirinya lagi, melirik jimin yang kini duduk di sofa. saat ini dia sedang tidak punya waktu lengang, ia harus menyelesaikan lagu ini agar besok bisa di serahkan pada sajangnim. dan lagi, ia belum menulis lirik rapp seperti yang di minta leader nya, dan sekarang jimin datang dengan rengekan nya, yoongi benar benar sibuk saat ini.

sementara itu, jimin yang melihat yoongi kembali berkutat dengan komputer dan semua tektek bengek nya itu hanya bisa merutuk sebal. ia tidak meminta yang tidak tidak, ia hanya minta waktu yoongi, sedikiiiiiiiiiit saja, tapi yoongi malah menolak nya sedari tadi.

 _bendera perang telah kau bentangkan, wahai komputer-ssi. dan perang pun di mulai, perang antara aku dan kau, komputer-ssi. kita lihat siapa yang akan menang, eh._ bathin jimin yang sedang kesal.

"hyung?"

suara jimin kembali terdengar dari belakang.

"berisik."

geram yoongi marah,telinganya tak bisa menerima rengekan jimin lagi, sudah terlalu banyak rengekan jimin yang ia dengar hari ini, dan ia tak mau mendengar rengekan lainnya, dan ia yakin sebentar lagi jimin pasti mere-

"maaf…"

lirih jimin. yoongi kembali lega karena akhirnya jimin berhenti merengek. yoongi kembali menghadap komputer nya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan nya. sementara di belakang sana, jimin kembali mengerucutkan bibir nya.

 _harusnya kan yoongi hyung berbalik kearah ku saat aku meminta maaf._ rengek jimin dalam hati nya, lalu ia menatap nyalang pada komputer dan segala tektek bengek nya. _yah komputer-ssi! apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada yoongi hyung ku sampai sampai dia tidak memperdulikanku, apa yang kau lakukan?!_

jimin meremas jari jarinya yang saling bertautan, ia harus mencoba nya lagi?

"hyung?"

"serius park jimin! bisakah kau diam!"

yoongi membentak jimin tapi tetap tidak menghadap kearah jimin, membuat jimin mengkerut ketakutan. jimin tidak merengek, tidak juga meminta maaf. dan yoongi memilih untuk kembali mengerjakan lagu nya. menambah beberapa instrument sana sini, me-review lagunya sekali, lalu kembali membenarkan beberapa bagian yang ia anggap tidak sempurna, kembali me-review lagu nya, lalu melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. dan ia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar lagu yang ia buat hampir sempurna dan membuat nya sedikit puas.

"hyung?"

"tidak sekarang park jimin, aku belum selesai."

yoongi menggeram kesal karena ide yang tadi ada di otak nya menguap begitu saja saat telinga nya kembali mendengar suara jimin. dan rasa puas yang tadi yoongi rasakan ikut menghilang. ia kembali me-review lagunya, dan kali ini lagunya terdengar begitu buruk, _sangat buruk._ dan yoongi kembali frustasi saat ia tak bisa menemukan dimana letak kesalahan dalam lagu nya kali ini.

" hyung?"

jimin kembali mencicit kecil.

"tidak. jimin. jangan. ganggu. aku. park. jimin."

yoongi berujar dengan penuh rasa frustasi, melemparkan buku lirik milik nya, lalu berbalik kearah jimin. dan saat itu ia tau apa yang salah. _ia_ yang salah.

disana, di sofa di pojok ruangan itu, ia bisa melihat jimin, memeluk kedua kakinya di dada, dan menyembunyikan wajah manis nya di atasnya. yoongi tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia berujar kasar pada jimin, ia tidak sengaja, tapi tetap saja rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati nya.

"sayang, maafkan aku."

lirih yoongi, beranjak dari kursi nya, berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk di samping jimin.

"tidak apa apa, kau sedang bekerja, aku yang salah."

gumam jimin yang masih belum mengangkat wajah nya.

"tidak, tidak. ini bukan salah mu." ujar yoongi yang kini menarik jimin kedalam pelukan nya. "aku seharusnya mendengarkanmu, iya kan? karena jarang sekali kau meminta sesuatu padaku. harusnya aku mengiyakan dari tadi."

jimin menyandarkan kepala nya di dada yoongi.

"tidak, aku yang salah, aku yang mengganggu."

lirih jimin lagi, yoongi mengecup puncak kepala jimin.

"tidak, kau tidak mengganggu" yoongi memainkan rambut halus jimin yang begitu harum. "kau pasti sakit hati karena perlakuanku. apakah ada yang bisa aku lakukan agar aku di maafkan?"

jimin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap yoongi dengan pandangan anak anjing yang minta perhatian majikan nya.

"itu… bisakah kita.."

"aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan."

dan yoongi bisa melihat mata jimin berbinar dalam waktu yang begitu cepat.

"apa hyung bisa pergi denganku dan membelikanku es krim?"

tanya jimin yang begitu antusias. sementara yoongi terdiam sesaat, memutar otaknya untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"yah kau, makhluk licik berwajah manis, kau benar benar licik ya."

jimin memasang wajah tanpa dosa nya dan tersenyum dengan begitu lebar nya, dan yoongi jadi ikut tersenyum. ia menarik jimin lalu mencium bibir nya dalam dalam. sementara jimin yang di serang secara tiba tiba hanya bisa membelalakkan mata nya.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan membereskan ruangan ini dan kita pergi."

jimin memekik senang mendengar ucapan yoongi, ia melompat kecil lalu berteriak kearah komputer milik yoongi.

"YAH KOMPUTER-SSI! AKU MENANG YEAH, YOONGI HYUNG MEMILIH KU YEAH."

yoongi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng kecil, terkadang, ia merasa seperti memacari seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun dibandingkan dengan berpacaran dengan seorang member boygroup yang sudah berumur legal.

yaudah, iya. sepeti itu. gaje kan ya. aneh kan ya. tapi saya berharap ada yang review loh. tapi ngga maksa kok, tapi kalo bisa sih review xd /digiles reader/

oke, kkeut.


End file.
